


im not pausing

by iwaixumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Post Timeskip, canonverse, sakusa likes to play sims, they're both assholes but they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaixumi/pseuds/iwaixumi
Summary: in which sakusa is playing sims and atsumu wants to distract him
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 413





	im not pausing

**Author's Note:**

> i recently started really liking this ship and decided to try a bit of fun smut as character study! i want to write more sakuatsu content i love these assholes lmao

Contrary to popular belief, on their days off from practice and travel, the members of the “Generation of Monsters” on the MSBY Black Jackals did not hang out together and get up to all sorts of stupid shenanigans. Well, at least not usually. Typically their days off were for self-care and running errands. 

For Sakusa in particular, these days off were often spent playing Sims. 

Atsumu wasn’t quite sure where his boyfriend’s love of The Sims came from – or if he even loved the game. At this point, it was likely that Sakusa was just so invested in the characters and completing their aspirations that he couldn’t stop. If there was one thing Atsumu knew about Sakusa, it was that once he committed to something it was almost impossible for him to stop. This was how he became a pro player, after all. 

After recently moving in together, Atsumu also found out that this hobby was often indulged out of stress – Sakusa could be found playing after a tough practice or when Atsumu made a mess in the apartment. This was not his boyfriend’s only method of stress relief, but it tended to be the most accessible on days off. It was not at all surprising for Atsumu to come home sometimes and find Sakusa in their bedroom, sitting at their desk, playing Sims. 

When Atsumu entered their apartment carrying bags of groceries and Sakusa was not in the living room where he had been when Atsumu had left, Atsumu knew he had gone back to their desk to play Sims again. The prior day’s practice had been grueling and Sakusa had trouble keeping up at the end, creating some tension between him and their coach. Sakusa had been playing Sims off-and-on ever since, much to Atsumu’s dismay – since he could not go more than hour without attention. This was also to the dismay of his boyfriend, who could easily go days without the same attention Atsumu needed, especially when he had his attention focused elsewhere.

Atsumu sighed and started to put the groceries away. 

“Omi, I’m back! If you’re still playing that game I think I might spit in your dinner tonight,” Atsumu called out as he separated the fruits and veggies that needed to be washed from the rest of the groceries. 

“If you did that, I think I would light myself on fire,” Sakusa’s muffled voice deadpanned through the wall. 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“I would welcome death if you spit in my food.”

Atsumu chuckled to himself as he filled the sink with water, poured in a little white vinegar and dropped the produce in. Of course, Atsumu would never actually spit in Sakusa’s food. He might pretend to though, just to see what would happen.

He scrubbed at the fruits and vegetables with his hands lightly under the water to get any access dirt and pesticides off. He learned quickly after moving in with Sakusa that his boyfriend had certain preferences for how things needed to be done – especially with cleaning. One of the first things Sakusa had explained to Atsumu (albeit slightly angrily due to Atsumu’s ignorance of the matter) was how to properly wash produce. It had taken a month or so before he trusted Atsumu completely with this task alone, but Atsumu was proud he had been granted this trust from his boyfriend, whose trust in matters concerning his health was very hard to gain. 

After finally putting everything away, Atsumu headed to their bedroom. 

Unsurprisingly, Sakusa was sitting at the desktop, leaned forward over the keyboard with the same concentrated look on his face that he had when he practiced serving. 

“What are you doing?” Atsumu asked, putting a hand on his hip in the doorway.

The only acknowledgement of Atsumu’s presence Sakusa allowed to betray his blank face was a slow blink. “Yui is having a party and I’m in the middle of it. Is there something you need from me – and, if so, can it wait? Or can you just do whatever it is yourself?”

Atsumu rolled his eyes, not that his boyfriend was looking. “Listen, we might as well just cut to the chase,” Atsumu said, walking right over to Sakusa, who merely glanced up for a second before looking back down at the computer screen.

“What might that be?” Sakusa asked, not hiding the bored tone in his voice. 

“You need to get off.”

“I’m not pausing in the middle of this party.”

“I don’t mean get off the game,” Atsumu said bluntly, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lip.

Sakusa faltered for a second and looked up at Atsumu with disgust. “What are you talking about.”

Atsumu smiled. “Omi, we always do this. You get in a bad mood because of something or other, you play your Sims family, we fuck, and yer mood improves. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed!”

“You’re disgusting.” Sakusa turned his attention back to his game. 

“I’m hurt!” Atsumu feigned offense as he brought the back of his hand to his forehead and pretended to swoon. Sakusa did not move. “As both your boyfriend and your setter, it’s my job to know these things! Knowin’ how to relieve your stress is my job – literally.”

“Really? You haven’t done a good job of it then.”

Atsumu would be offended if he wasn’t used to their banter by this point. 

“So, yer tellin’ me that you _don’t_ want me between your legs right now?” Atsumu thought that adding some blunt sexual language might trigger something in Sakusa, causing him to concede, or at least make him consider the possibility. 

Sakusa’s lip visibly twitched, and Atsumu suppressed a smirk (Sakusa had once called it his biggest turnoff – other than Atsumu’s entire personality, of course). 

“You just want to have sex.”

“I’m offended at the accusation! This is a medical issue and it’s my job to take care of you.”

“I’m not pausing,” Sakusa said, not revealing a single emotion on his face, and still without even glancing at his boyfriend. Atsumu let a smile escape his lips. 

While seemingly innocuous, those words were the invitation Atsumu was hoping to hear. Actually, this was even better than he had hoped for. The idea of making Sakusa unravel as he played his game was very attractive. He thought about Sakusa possibly caving and turning his attention to Atsumu if he got him worked up enough, and Atsumu felt warmth spread to his stomach. It would be a game to get Sakusa distracted enough to make him pause Sims – and Atsumu loved a good game. 

Atsumu grabbed the back of the desk chair and spun it ninety degrees to the left. Without reacting, as was his specialty, Sakusa allowed his lower body to be twisted while his top half stayed focused on the desktop screen. 

Atsumu wasn’t even annoyed by the lack of response, it just made him want to force a reaction out of his boyfriend more. He settled on his knees between Sakusa’s legs with a fire burning in his chest. He was absolutely determined to distract Sakusa as much as possible.

Atsumu moved his hands up his boyfriends thighs and pushed up his athletic shorts slightly to expose more skin. 

“Your hands are cold,” Sakusa said.

Atsumu kissed Sakusa’s left thigh. “Shut up, it’s from washin’ your damn strawberries the way you like.”

“You should have said that as soon as you came in – I would have let you down there much earlier.”

Atsumu ignored him and instead began to kiss further up his left thigh while his fingers dragged up the right. He considered snapping the waistband of Sakusa’s shorts before he got to the waistband and found that they were drawstring. Annoying. At least they wouldn’t be as tight and difficult to pull down Sakusa’s waist. Atsumu settled on simply palming Sakusa over his shorts. 

As expected, his boyfriend did not react to the touch. One of the most challenging and annoying things about Sakusa was his dedication to being the most stubborn person alive. Atsumu continued on, memories of all the other times he has cracked this façade driving him. 

Through a mixture of biting at his thighs and palming Sakusa over his shorts, Atsumu succeeded in getting his boyfriend’s dick hard. It was almost impressive how well Sakusa was ignoring everything happening to him below his waist. Atsumu reached up with both hands and tugged down on Sakusa’s waistband. In response, Sakusa finally acknowledged Atsumu’s presence by lifting up slightly so Atsumu could pull the front of his underwear and shorts down, revealing his half-hard length. 

The sight of his boyfriend’s dick alone sent blood rushing straight to his own. 

Atsumu did not waste any time. After spitting on his hand (which Sakusa had not been a fan of at first, since human saliva was not the cleanest, but he relented once he learned oral hygiene was an important part of Atsumu’s routine – his teeth were a pivotal part of what he considered his attractive exterior), he grabbed Sakusa’s cock and began to spread around the saliva as lubricant. He moved his hand up and down slowly, twisting slightly as the surface became slipperier. 

Sakusa’s cock began to harden fully in his hand, although Sakusa’s face betrayed almost none of that. Atsumu leaned down and started to suck on the soft skin on Sakusa’s inner thigh, right where he knew his boyfriend was sensitive. One of Sakusa’s legs twitched as Atsumu left a hickey on his inner thigh, and Atsumu felt pride surge through his chest at the simple gesture. He was closer to the reaction he wanted. 

Atsumu quickened his pace on Sakusa’s length, moving his hand at a consistent pace as he started to adjust the pressure of his grip. Above him, Sakusa continued to control his Sim with the click of his mouse, but the slight curling of his toes below betrayed his false indifference. Atsumu’s own cock got harder the more his boyfriend started to squirm. God, he could not wait until Sakusa gave up and allowed himself to become fully undone. 

Atsumu maintained his quick pace, adjusting his grip every so often and extending his thumb occasionally to swipe over the slit, which earned him a shaky breath from Sakusa. Atsumu felt increasingly satisfied with himself the more reaction he got from his boyfriend, giving him the confidence to press on further. He continued to bite and suck on Sakusa’s inner thighs, leaving mark after mark high enough to stay hidden beneath shorts at practice the next day (hopefully). 

Atsumu’s breath was caught in his throat when Sakusa removed his left hand from the desk, leaving his right on the mouse still, and placing it on Atsumu’s head. He threaded his fingers through Atsumu’s hair and pulled slightly. 

Atsumu persisted, doing everything he knew sent pleasure through his boyfriend’s body. Being a good observer, Atsumu liked to think he got pretty good at making his partners feel good. Nothing beat the satisfaction he got from making Sakusa feel good, though. Something about him being the biggest asshole he had ever met was an incredible turn on. Who knew Atsumu just needed to find someone as infuriating as himself. 

Atsumu’s attention was suddenly grabbed by a particularly aggressive pull on his hair. He looked up and found Sakusa still playing Sims, but he was breathing a little heavier, and his teeth were pulling at the corner of his lip like he was trying really hard not to break his focus on being the biggest asshole of all time. 

“You are the most frustrating person on this planet, Omi. Just pause it. I’ll make it worth your time.”

Sakusa eyebrows furrowed slightly and he glanced over in Atsumu’s direction. Or, at least, he was probably planning to just glance. Instead, he ended up making prolonged eye contact with Atsumu, who was absolutely convinced the sight was hot enough to make Sakusa forget about his game for just a moment. He liked to think he had that effect on people. 

Atsumu did not relent, and instead picked up his pace, knowing Sakusa had to be close, especially because he was now watching. Sakusa pushed Atsumu’s head down, and Atsumu took it as a request for him to start biting his thighs again. When he opened his mouth to nip at the soft skin, Sakusa pulled at his hair up suddenly.

“No, you idiot. Suck my cock.”

The words sent blood straight to Atsumu’s dick. He felt his face heat up as well, as much as he wished Sakusa wouldn’t get the satisfaction of seeing him unravel like this. 

“Yeah?” Atsumu asked. Sakusa didn’t normally want his dick sucked. He said something about his dick being in a mouth made him uncomfortable, which made it hard to let it feel good. Sometimes this didn’t bother him as much, usually right after he knew Atsumu had brushed his teeth. 

“Would I tell you to do that if I didn’t want you to?”

Atsumu smirked the way he knew Sakusa said he hated. “Your wish is my command.”

Sakusa simply blinked and went back to his game, much to Atsumu’s annoyance. This just lit another fire under Atsumu to get his attention again. 

Atsumu moved the grip on Sakusa’s length further down and pushed the head of his boyfriend’s cock between his lips. Sakusa’s legs shivered and Atsumu felt a wave of satisfaction ripple through his body. He pushed his head further down until his mouth touched his own hand. Slowly building up a steady pace, Atsumu started to bob his head up and down along with the twisting of his hand on the base. He heard a breath escape Sakusa in what could be considered a moan if Sakusa had allowed it to become one. 

Atsumu took this as positive feedback and kept going, increasing his pace slowly before removing his hand from the base of Sakusa’s length and instead pushing his head down as far as it could go until he felt the tip of Sakusa’s cock against the back of his throat and his nose was touching Sakusa's stomach. Since he did not get much practice at oral anymore since they started dating, Atsumu’s throat spasmed and he gagged a little from discomfort, and internally he chided himself on being so out of practice. 

His gagging, however, seemed to do a great deal to his boyfriend, who very suddenly took a sharp intake of air and gripped Atsumu’s hair so tight Atsumu swore he had to have pulled some follicles out. Atsumu raised his head and licked the leaking head before descending once more, humming as he went. The grip in his hair got even tighter, and Atsumu had half a mind to stop and tell Sakusa to stop pulling his hair like that because he didn’t want to go bald anytime soon. 

Atsumu continued doing this, making a full bob of his head go from the tip all the way to the base, while he steadied himself with his hands on Sakusa’s legs. As he kept going, Sakusa’s legs began to tense and Atsumu knew he was getting closer. There was no way Sakusa could make it all the way to climax without once letting out a moan. As stubborn as he was, there was no way. Just thinking about it gave him goosebumps. He pressed on, thoughts and memories of Sakusa’s groans taking up all the space in his mind.

When Sakusa pushed down on Atsumu’s head and forced his full length into Atsumu’s throat, Atsumu had moments to prepare himself before his boyfriend came into the back of his throat. A moan fell out of Sakusa’s lips, sending shocks down Atsumu’s spine. It was clearly involuntary, which was made obvious by the way it sounded like Sakusa had tried to suppress it and it slipped out. The moan was quiet but raw, and Atsumu’s pride raised tenfold knowing he had pulled that out of him even though he had been trying so hard to not give Atsumu the satisfaction. 

Atsumu shut his eyes and swallowed. If there was one part of sex his boyfriend didn’t like, it was mess. 

When Atsumu was sure he had gotten the last drop, he pulled his mouth off Sakusa’s cock with a dramatic pop and wiped a dribble of cum off his chin with the back of his hand ceremoniously. Above him, Sakusa was still playing Sims. 

“Did you even stop when you came? Are you some kind of fuckin’ alien?” Atsumu’s exasperation almost deflated his pride. “Can that party really be that fuckin’ important?”

“It wasn’t important and I finished it five minutes ago,” Sakusa replied, finally allowing a grin to appear on his face. He turned his head and looked down at Atsumu, who suddenly felt very short on his knees. “I win.”

Atsumu felt a number of emotions rip through his chest all at once. Anger, sure. But mostly frustration and annoyance. There was some love sprinkled in back there as well, and he had to recognize how funny the situation actually was. There was something about the frustration building in his chest that almost made him bubble with laughter.

“You are the single worst person I’ve ever met.”

Sakusa widened his grin. Atsumu stood up, fully aware of how uncomfortably hard he was in his shorts. 

“You got a problem there?” Sakusa asked, gesturing vaguely at the space between Atsumu's legs. 

“Not my problem, no. Yours.” Atsumu pointed at Sakusa who feigned surprise. 

“Mine? Take care of it yourself.”

Atsumu laughed. As if Sakusa would actually leave him out to dry like that. He couldn’t call him on it, though. He did that once and actually did have to take care of it himself. 

God, Sakusa was such a pain. The most frustrating and annoying and obnoxious pain in his side that he just could not get rid of (not that he wanted to).


End file.
